


Белый шум против волшебников

by Digital Witness (DigiWitness)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Дети против волшебников - Никос Зервас
Genre: Animagus, Blood and Gore, Cults, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Inaccurate Christianity, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Moscow, Russia, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiWitness/pseuds/Digital%20Witness
Summary: Вольное переосмысление культового приключенческого романа «Дети против волшебников». И мультфильма тоже.Кадет Суворовского училища Иван Царицын отправляется на задание по спасению российских старшеклассников, умы и плоть которых ещё можно уберечь от обитателей Высшей Академии Оккультных Наук имени Мерлина.В этом ему (не) помогут последователи Алистера Кроули, еврейка-вампир, чернокнижницы, писатели книг про волшебников и Невзоров.
Comments: 2





	Белый шум против волшебников

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладывал этот фанфик на Фикбуке с марта 2019 по апрель 2020. В начале я вообще не понимал, какой сюжет получится в итоге. И это заметно, лол.

_The trapper and the furrier went walking through paradise  
And all the animals lay clawless and toothless before them_

Порыв ветра вернул Ивана Царевича в чувство. Он уже битый час летел из Абердина на своём мини-вертолёте, перед этим еле отбившись от коренного шотландского населения, которые едва завидев его на пляже начали выкрикивать какие-то сатанинские проклятия под тупую электронную музыку известного на Западе музыканта. Ваня пытается вспомнить его имя.  
«Асфиксия Твикс? Едрить его в корень!»  
Но больше всего его удивило то, что в Шотландии люди пьют воду из-под крана. В этом воистину есть что-то от Люцифера. Иван пока не придумал, что именно. Не время для раздумий, остров уже находится в зоне видимости.  
Царицын знал, что рано или поздно его засекут. Он выхватил из кобуры своего Грача и принялся размеренно давить на спусковой крючок. Роскошные рыжие локоны первой ведьмы украсило её же серое вещество. Она тут же слетела с метлы, на которой стремилась перехватить мини-вертолёт. Вторая ведьма приблизилась очень близко, но она не успела направить на Ивана свою волшебную палочку. Пара освящённых имперским духом пуль пробило ей трахею и она полетела прямиком на скалы, захлёбываясь собственной грязной кровью. Оставшимися патронами в магазине кадет изрешетил живот последней преследовавшей его ведьмы. Вся троица смачно хрустнула костями, размозжив свою плоть о крутые скалы крупнейшего из Шетландских островов.  
«Думали, что я не буду стрелять по женщинам? Ха! Да в свои 16 они уже парочку эмбрионов успели загубить, мы квиты».  
Ваня не так давно начал общаться сам с собой. Его напарник Тихогромов ушёл с курса и наверняка сейчас плещется в океане аки упитанный живой балласт. А подполковник Телегин не оправился от последнего приступа ПТСР и улетел в Грецию на принудительный отдых. Царицыну было жутко одиноко, но миссия есть миссия.  
Кадет выпрыгнул из вертолёта на холм в лесу, решив, что летящий драндулет без пилота хотя бы немного отвлечёт внимание вражеских войск. При этом не забыл забрать с собой свою совершенно не подозрительную спортивную сумку, которую сразу принялся опустошать. Пара глотков водки, закусанные мгновенно проглоченной дюжиной батончиков гематогена, и жизнь стала не такой уж и полной страданий. Царицын рассовал по карманам дополнительную амуницию для оружия и кишечника и кучу взрывчатки, не хватало лишь гвоздя программы.  
Начальство этого не санкционировало, но Иван также сумел впихнуть в сумку АС «Вал» в разобранном состоянии и несколькими 30-патронными магазинами от СР-3М «Вихрь». Он подозревает, что колдуны на переговоры не пойдут.  
Ваня ушёл поглубже в лес, боясь того, что потери среди юных ведьм уже были замечены Академией или, что ещё хуже, полицией Мейнленда. Где-то рядом плавает дружеская подлодка, но какой от неё будет толк, если Царицына схватят до того, как как он успеет воспользоваться рацией. Он готов прожить в лесу хоть год, питаясь одними лишь змеями, лишь бы не попасться властям Шотландии. Первый министр не преминёт использовать последующий скандал в качестве повода выйти из состава Великобритании, чтобы беспрепятственно превратить регион в центр колдовской активности.  
Темнело. Лес казался бесконечным, а воздух в нём опьянял, будто чем-то отравленный. Иван чуть не уничтожил свой комплект нижнего белья, услышав звонок своей рации.  
— Имперец, выдвигайтесь к точке внедрения, — прошипел динамик.  
— Так точно. Мне есть, чего остерегаться?  
— Они знают о вашем прибытии, Имперец. Найдите Еропкину и остальных и эвакуируйтесь как можно скорее. И ещё кое-что: не доверяйте русскоязычным.  
— А русским доверять можно?  
— Прекратите паясничать, Имперец! Ведьмы Академии известны своим умением пускать пыль в глаза и руки в штаны, — динамик рации отрывисто хихикнул.  
— Прекратите паясничать, Центр.  
— Мне слишком мало платят за эту работу. Конец связи.  
Царицын продвигался всё глубже в чащу. Из живых существ он встретил лишь скачущего где-то вдалеке козла с внушительного размера рогами. Живым существом напавшую на него белоснежную сову он назвать уже не мог. Ваня давал обещание убивать только (не)людей, но пришлось умертвить и одну птицу.  
Туман окружил суворовца, что ничуть не сказалось на его моральном духе и желании идти вперёд. Это самое желание поубавилось, когда он увидел неясный свет огня за деревьями. Это был огонь в форме креста.


End file.
